broken hearts
by demone bianco
Summary: "you planed this, didn't you?" "matthiew, i did, but hear-" "why should i alfred! you get me hurt all the time!" - USACAN


**Title: **BROKEN HEARTS.

**Summary:** "it's like you planned this al!" matthiew looked at al, "you did, didn't you?" USACAN

**Rating: **T-M

**Theme: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing: **AlfredxMatthew/AmericaxCanada

**Words: fining you|**850

**Notes: **wel yeah, here you go.

**Songs: **Alone Again - Alyssa Reid

"I'm done Alfred!"

"Mat-"

"-I can't believe you anymore."

"Please Listen!"

"No! Let go of me!"

The scream left the short of the two as his shoulder length blond hair twirled with his head. His purple eyes growing in heat. The tension between the blond haired boy and the one holding him, could be sliced with a knife.

"Let. _Go_."

..SPACER..

he sat on the crouch, his arms were rested weakly on his knees, his head resting in shame between his legs. Gulps of breath coming from the shamed blond. alfred f. jones, was his name, america to those who were in the loop.

a year ago, canada had disappeared. a year ago, matthiew williams was lost for the first time, from everyone. even people who could see him, remember his name, lost sight of him. yet, alfred knew it was all his fault. tears had soaked his cheeks.

his whole body was stiff, he felt like every bone in his body was breaking. his tears were fat lumps as they rolled down his cheeks. one would expect the nation of america to wear his famous bomber jacket.

that had been stripped early in the year. his famous clothing? gone. that hamburger in the meetings? vanished. he was losing himself to his sorrow. his whole body was shutting down, and his country was dipping into a slump.

no one bothered him anymore. he was slowly, ever so slowly, driving himself crazy. his sobs made silent gasps of air as he brought the bottle of vodka to his lips and drowning more then he would normally.

"please..."

the word was such a whisper. one he had heard many times before /he/ disappeared. another sob was renched from his throat. love was shit. standing, he felt himself stumble. he would of smacked the ground. he swore he felt arms around him.

"don't al..."

that voice. he tried to turn, his whole body was burning. his whole mind. he didn't understand. he had been the reason. he had to keep up. his eyes were becoming fuzzy. but his voice was strong and firm. he wanted him now.

"mattie... mattie, come back."

his sobs now came allowed. his whole body was shaking as the sorrow finally touched down and he fell into the hands that had steady him. a weaken nation. anyone could take him out. he didn't care. he wanted matthiew.

he had taken canada's spot, so many times, repeating everything that the P.M wanted him to say. he was like a lap dog. but here he was, crying his soul out to the stranger holding him. alfred's blue eyes never touching the stranger's face.

"-i never got to tell him, i-i love him!"

he felt the floor hit him hard in the head, and the sudden sunlight vanish. leaving him welcoming the darkness.

"he loved you too-."

..SPACER..

_*memory*_

_he had never been one to beg, but it was funny as hell to watch matthiew get flushed when he jumped in to save hm. matthiew was there, getting hit and beat upon by russia. with a strong step forward alfred took a swing with his baseball bat and cracked one into the larger nation's rips._

_"ha! now come on mattie, i'm your hero again!"_

_matthiew smiled his shy smile, laughing at alfred. alfred laughed along with the sweet laugh. smiling into the injured country's hair. it smelled like fresh out doors, and maple syrup._

_"it's like you plan this everytime al."_

_although it was a joke, alfred stiffen. he was quickly over it, but the quiet nation had stiffen with him. alfred thought at first he was hurt, but the low, hurt voice welcomed him. he knew he could never lie now._

_"you planed this, didn't you?"_

_"matthiew, i did, but hear-"_

_"why should i alfred! you get me hurt all the time!"_

_"but... i- i!"_

_"I'm done Alfred!"_

_"Mat-"_

_"-I can't believe you anymore."_

_"Please Listen!"_

_"No! Let go of me!"_

_alfred stared as his longest un-protected border pal, his best friend, his 'brother', his crush, his love, walked from his gasps._

_"MATTHIEW!"_

_*end*_

the slightly twitching of the bed beside him made him open a blue eye to see blond hair, long enough to touch said person's butt, and green eyes as bright as fresh grass. the girl was looking at him with a kind of worry.

"alfred f. jones?"

her voice was quiet. alfred winced, his ever growing pain of seeing an almost exact copy of his love in a woman's body. he felt the warm run to his cheeks. his whole body hurt, and the girl was wearing his old bomber, even had glasses that looked like matthiews-

"who-who are you?"

"ontario, papa's on his way."

with a soft smile from the female-matthiew, alfred closed his eyes. his hand in hers as he slipped into a soft slumber, only to wake three hours later. purple eyes were on his blue ones. a strangled cry came from his throat as he threw himself at the person before him.

"matthiew... matthiew ... i-i"

"i love you too alfred."

LA FIN


End file.
